Shinigami Party
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: The Anniversary of the Shinigami is only days away and Rangiku still has not found a date to attend the party. With Toushiro Hitsugaya taken by Momo, Rangiku has no date. With the help of Yachiru, will Rangiku find a date in time. Rangiku  Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

In the main hall of the Shinigami headquarters, there stood Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th division, and Momo Hinamori, vice-captain of the 5th division.

"Ummmm… Toushiro-kun, are you busy right now?" Momo asked. The blue haired captain turned to stare at Momo impassively. A frown displayed evenly across his face.

"You know I don't like it when you call me by my first name Momo." With that said Toushiro continued to walk down the hall, aiming to reach the captains meeting in time.

"Are you busy or not?" Momo asked again. "I have to ask you an important question." Hitsugaya stopped and looked at Momo again. He hated going to the Captains meeting. Once every week, the captains would gather and talk about all the stuff happening around the Shinigami. It was completely boring in Toushiro's opinion so he decided to spare some time for Momo.

"What is it Momo?" Toushiro leaned up against the wall as he waited for the question.

"Well you see…" Momo began. She hesitated for a while but then continued. It seemed as if the young girl had build up enough courage to ask the question now. "Well this Saturday coming up, is the anniversary of when the Shinigami was first started as you should know Toushiro-kun. Well the party is going to be lots of fun and I heard lots of people are asking others to go with them. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Momo bowed her head, already knowing what to expect.

She was waiting for Captain Hitsugaya to reject her. She was waiting for the tears to run down her face. In truth, all she really could do was wait until she received an answer but she was prepared for any outcome. The only outcome she wasn't prepared for was the one that hit her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Divider)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rangiku! Rangiku!"

From the front doors of the Shinigami headquarters, a light pink haired girl burst through the doors screaming for her elder ally. The little girl which looked like she was six had all the sense of a fully grown woman. Her brown orbs searched the courtyard as they finally set themselves upon the person whom she was looking for.

There under the cherry blossom tree, eyes closed, laid a lazy yet elegant Rangiku thinking over the events of what to come this Saturday. Unknowing to Rangiku the lieutenant of the 11th division was gaining on her location. Within a couple of seconds the lieutenant launched herself into the air and landed on Rangiku's stomach with an "oomph."

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan! Are you awake?" Rangiku sluggishly opened both of her eyes to spot Yachiru lying on top of her. Rangiku smiled at the little girl and sat up so now Yachiru was sitting in her lap.

"What is it Yachiru-chan. What's the emergency?" Rangiku yawned shortly after and stretched out her arms. Yachiru was always the hyperactive one in the Shinigami. She was so innocent and cute. Rangiku loved to hug her since she was so cuddly and small. To Rangiku, Yachiru was like the little sister she never had. She was born without a family and so did Yachiru. They both were lonely with no one so when they first met each other, they became best friends quickly.

"Do you know about the party this Saturday?" Yachiru beamed up at Rangiku with those soft brown eyes and Rangiku couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Yachiru-chan, I know about the party. Is that all you came to ask me?" answered Rangiku. She eyed Yachiru suspiciously and could tell there was indeed something she was hiding.

"Well actually no that's not all I wanted to ask you; I also wanted to know if you found someone to go to the party with yet." Yachiru rolled off of Rangiku's lap and onto the ground. Rangiku continued to eye Yachiru as the pink headed girl started to roll around on the soft grass.

"Why are you asking?" Rangiku raised a delicate brow, really curious as to where this conversation was heading.

"Cause Toushiro-chan has found a date!" With that said Rangiku froze. She was meaning to ask Hitsugaya to the party. Now that he has found a date, she has no one to go with. She was sure Toushiro would have said yes to go with her if she had asked him, but somebody had already beaten her to the punch. He was her captain, and one of her closest friends. Rangiku's playful smile faded as she looked towards the floor. Yachiru knew from the moment she stated that Hitsugaya had already found a date that, that would change the mood. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, especially to one of her closest friends, but she didn't want Rangiku looking like a fool asking Toushiro to the party either knowing that he has already found a date.

"So…" Rangiku murmured. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Momo, Ran-chan. She asked out Toushiro-chan this morning." Yachiru continued to watch as the happiness faded from Rangiku's face. Her once joyful expression was now filled with sadness. Yachiru then crawled back up onto Rangiku's lap and gave her a whole heartedly hug. "Don't worry about it Ran-chan, I'll find you a date!" Rangiku could only smile at the little girl and hugged her back. Little did Rangiku know, Yachiru was being serious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this starts the beginning of a new adventure. I believe my writing style has improved dramatically. Looking back at my old fics, I see massive improvement. Well anyway, here's the beginning to a whole new story. Tell me what ya think. Oh yeah, the pairing is Rangiku/Byakuya. If you hate this pair then you should stop reading. But if you wanna try something new and see how it works out, then I suggest you stay and let's continue with our story. Send me some feed back, so I'll know how to approach the next chapter. Until then, Bya/Ran forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Never in a million years!"

"Awww, come on Ran-chan. He's a nice guy." Yachiru continued to plead to her elder but Rangiku would not listen.

"I said no and that's final. And what do you mean '_he's a nice guy.'_ The man only cares about death and his title as the strongest swordsman." Rangiku would not hear it. She wanted a date to the party but she would not lower herself to date someone who would just be a drag. She might as well go by herself if she wanted to be bored to death.

"Raaannn-chaaaaan…" Yachiru whined. "He's my captain, and he _really_ is nice. Why can't you give Ken-chan a chance?" Yachiru waited for an answer as Rangiku sighed. She didn't feel like explaining herself so she just closed her eyes and tried to block out Yachiru for a while.

If one was to walk by the lounge, a humorous sight would be there to behold. Rangiku, lieutenant of the 10th division, was draped over a couch trying to ignore her smaller friend. Yachiru, being the smaller one, was lying on top of Rangiku's stomach while holding a long list in her hands; the list was about four times her size. All morning long, Yachiru continued making suggestions to Rangiku for a possible date for the party on Saturday. They went from division to division, finding out who was available and who was not. At the end of the day, they ended up with a very long list and a massive headache for Rangiku to boot.

Of course Rangiku was one of the most wanted women in the Shinigami, so finding a date wasn't the problem. It was just that Rangiku is so picky. She didn't want anyone lower in Rank than her to attend the party with and anyone she deemed ugly was totally out of the question.

It was nearing nighttime and the sky took a light orange tint to its color. The clouds, white bathed in with the sky to give it an image worth painting type of look. Not only was time running short but Yachiru's list of available candidates was also growing smaller.

"Ok Ran-chan. It's now or never. You only have one person left. You only have one choice now." Yachiru had a wicked smile placed upon her face as she looked at Rangiku from behind the long list of names. Rangiku raised her head up with her free hand, now interested in hearing the name of her last hope for a date.

"The final available person is…" Yachiru held her breath as she looked from the list to her dear Ran-chan. She could see that Rangiku was intrigued. Too bad she knew that Rangiku was going to hate this choice. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Captain of the 12th division!"

"What! What do you take me for Yachiru-chan? You want me to take that clown to the party! Literally, he is a clown. Just take one good look at him. He's a freak!" Rangiku's once curious face changed to an immeasurable rage. She started to fume about as Yachiru sat on the couch, calm as ever. As expected she knew Rangiku was going to be upset. There was a reason why Mayuri was the last person on her list of candidates. It was because he was the last person anyone would choose to go to the party with.

Rangiku started to mumble about her bad luck and then started talking to herself. She ranted on about Toushiro and Momo, and then started yelling at Mayuri for being available; Yachiru found this sad, but yet amusing. Rangiku had dug her own grave. She was too picky about everyone and as such, is about to wound up with no date.

"What are you smiling at?" Rangiku questioned, snapping Yachiru out of her thoughts. She placed both hands firmly upon her hips waiting for an answer to come out of the small pink-headed girl. Yachiru's smile turned to a frightened look as she slowly rose up from her spot. As Rangiku approached Yachiru, the little girl backed up into the couch. With no where to go, the trapped Yachiru made a break for the exit. She zoomed out the door as quick as lightning with Rangiku hot on her trails.

Before Rangiku could make it out of the lounge, her body collided with another. A loud thump was heard and Yachiru stopped to turn around. She could only smile when she saw what occurred. Apparently Rangiku wasn't watching for oncoming traffic and crashed right into the Captain of the 6th division, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rangiku slowly rose from the floor and rubbed her bottom softly. "Owwwww" Rangiku moaned. "What did I hit?" She looked around but could not find anyone but Yachiru. The pink-headed girl giggled and pointed down to Rangiku's feet. The lieutenant looked down and realized she was standing on Captain Kuchiki. Rangiku jumped off of Byakuya mumbling apologies and asking for forgiveness as Byakuya rose to his feet.

"Are you all right Byakuya-sama?" Rangiku asked. She was so embarrassed that she bumped into Byakuya of all people. She always tried to look her best in front of him, but somehow she always seemed to mess up. Byakuya was a very formal man. He seemed so perfect in Rangiku's eyes so whenever she sees him, she would try to be perfect too.

Captain Kuchiki didn't bother answering her question but gave her a slight nod to show that he was alright. Instead he asked a question of his own, "Matsumoto? What's the meaning of this?" Byakuya's cold monotone voice could be heard throughout the hallway. Rangiku glared at Yachiru as she turned to Byakuya and smiled.

"Well, Yachiru and I were-" before Rangiku could answer, Yachiru cut her off.

"We were looking for you Bya-kun!" Yachiru yelled as she ran up to captain Kuchiki and climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. An idea had just hit her. Yachiru couldn't believe that she forgot about the most wanted captain of all, Captain Kuchiki. Almost all the girls of the Shinigami have asked him already but he refused them all. It had completely skipped her mind that he was not taken yet. Rangiku gave Yachiru a confused look but the little girl just continued to smile. Byakuya said nothing and looked towards Yachiru as a sign for her to continue.

"Bya-kun, do you have a date to the party?" Yachiru asked innocently. Rangiku's eyes widened as she caught onto where the conversation was heading. She gave Yachiru a glare and the pink-haired girl just returned a teasing smile.

"Why would you like to know?" Byakuya looked from Yachiru to Rangiku, also already starting to realize where the conversation was heading.

"Well, Rangiku here doesn't have a date to the party. All day she's been looking for a date and then we found the perfect candidate, you! Will you take Rangiku to the party Bya-kun?" Rangiku seemed as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Yachiru made it seem as if she was desperate. Well she was sort of desperate but she didn't want him to know that. Her face became flushed and her knees began to grow weak. She bowed her head so that he could not see her face. 'This always happens to me whenever I see him' thought Rangiku. Byakuya stared at Rangiku's position, as if in deep thought. He did not make a move and did not show any sign of answering the question. Instead he just turned around and headed in the direction to his room. Yachiru hopped off his shoulder as she watched him walk away and Rangiku then raised her head. Before he turned the corner Captain Kuchiki stopped and looked back at Rangiku.

"Wear something adequate yet not too revealing. Try to match my color. I'll be wearing black." With that said, the captain of the 6th division continued on his way.

"What do you mean try?!" Rangiku yelled. "And what do you mean not too revealing?! I know how to dress myself!" A low grunt could be heard from down the hall and Rangiku then turned to look at Yachiru.

"I'm going with him? You set me up with the ice prince himself, Byakuya Kuchiki! Out of all the luck…" Rangiku sighed and leaned against the wall beside her. "Oh well, I just have to go with it then."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Yachiru faced turned to face the blond and smiled. "I told you I will get you a date Ran-chan, now all we have to do is find you an outfit. And look on the bright side, he's handsome, strong, and he's a captain. It doesn't get better than that!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 2 is now up. And I guess Rangiku has now found a date. I wonder how this relationship is going to work out. It's really hard for me to write this pair. LOL. Their personalities totally contrast each other but that's what makes it so fun to write. Anyways I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews so far, Ali and phonet. May this story bring you happiness. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

"Not too revealing huh? I'll show him alright!" Rangiku busily walked down the mall looking for something to wear. She wanted something that would really piss off captain Kuchiki. Yachiru hanging onto her shoulder looked from side to side trying to find a dress that she found adequate for Rangiku. The mall was located in the human world which Rangiku thinks is the best place to shop. She was dressed in her infamous schoolgirl uniform which she always wears when coming to earth with Yachiru in a similar outfit, yet smaller to fit her size. The two looked like sisters as they strolled down the mall. Rangiku stopped to look inside one of the boutiques but shook her head as she found the clothing inside the store distasteful.

"Rangiku! Yachiru!" From behind Rangiku voices could be herd calling out their names. Rangiku turned around to find none other than Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime. They gave her a big smile and hugged her on sight; with Yachiru being crushed in the middle of the hug. The group then headed to the benches where they started some conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing really special" Rangiku said. "I'm just looking for a dress."

"Oh, well isn't that neat. We just got finished buying some clothes also!" Orihime shouted. The girl could not hold in her excitement. She loved shopping for clothes, especially when she's shopping for someone special.

"Really?" Rangiku asked. "What for?"

"For the Shinigami Anniversary of course! You should have heard about it by now Rangiku" stated Rukia.

"Of course I heard about it. That's why I'm here also" replied Rangiku. The group nodded, now fully understanding Rangiku's need for a dress and motives for being on earth. "Well who are you guys taking to the party?" questioned Rangiku. Her smile turned into one of a Cheshire cat as she saw the group blush. "Come on now, don't be shy" she urged.

"Well" Rukia started. "I'm going with Ichigo, and Uryuu is going with Orihime." Rangiku's smile widened even further if that was even possible, as she was the embarrassing look on their faces. She could tell that they were a pair of new couples. Only new couples act shy when asked abut their significant other.

"And what about you Chad?" Rangiku looked from Orihime to Chad eyeing him up and down. The guy just smiled and placed his hand behind his head in a relaxing position. It seemed as if affairs of the heart didn't really bother him.

"Well, I was thinking about asking Karin, but I'm not sure what she'll say." Rangiku gave a knowing smile and patted Chad on the back.

"Don't worry about that Chad. She's got to say yes to a guy like you." With that said Rangiku picked up Yachiru and placed her on her shoulder. "Well then, I really got to get going. I still haven't finished shopping yet." With that said Rangiku began to take her leave.

"Finished?" Yachiru questioned. "You didn't even start!" The group giggled at Yachiru's retort, with Rangiku the only one not smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get going already." Rangiku then headed off but Rukia stopped her before she could leave.

"Since your going to the party, who are you taking Rangiku?" The group then quieted down as they waited for a response. Now the tables were turned. Rukia and the others had a sly smile on their faces as Rangiku was now the one with an embarrassing look.

Yachiru gave a big smile and opened her mouth to speak. "Ran-chan is taking Captain-" before Yachiru could finish, Rangiku swiftly clasped her hands over Yachiru's little mouth. Rangiku gave a nervous smile and said a quick goodbye and ran off, with Yachiru's mouth still clasped close.

------------------------------------------------------(Divider)------------------------------------------------------

It was now about six and Rangiku and Yachiru were back in soul society. On Earth, Rangiku found the dress of her dreams, or as she liked to put it "the most beautifulist dress I've ever seen!" The dress had matched all the requirements that Byakuya had wanted. It was a small slender black dress, which hugged her body to show off all of her curves. The dress was long down to her ankles, and a long black bow was tied around the waist. A slit in the dress came up to her thighs on one side so that it was more comfortable to walk in. It came with a small silk scarf around the neck, some delicate yet beautiful black heels, and a pair of petite black gloves. Being pleased at what she had bought for a reasonable price, Rangiku had some money left over. She then decided to by another dress. A dress which was the exact opposite of what Byakuya wanted. She decided to buy the most ravish, sluttish, and bright colored dress she could find just to piss him off. She was going to trick him with this dress for fun.

Hitsugaya and Momo were in the lobby just hanging out. They had finished all their work at the Shinigami and they were just waiting for two people to arrive. A few moments passed by and Rangiku and Yachiru entered the lobby.

"So" Rangiku started, "What are we going to be doing?" She glanced around the room but no one had suggestions except for Yachiru. Hitsugaya stared out the window carelessly with Momo by his side, while Yachiru jumped on Rangiku's shoulder. It seemed as if Yachiru had an idea.

"Well, I wanted to go the movies Ran-chan! How about we go to the movies?"

Rangiku placed a finger on the bottom of her lip as if in deep thought. "But we don't have any money right now" Rangiku answered.

"That's alright Ran-chan" Yachiru answered. "Tonight's couples night. Couples get in for free!" Rangiku continued to think and finally came upon a decision.

"You know what Yachiru-chan, I think that's a great idea. Since no one else has any ideas, we're going to the movies!" Hitsugaya and Momo got up from their positions and headed out of the lounge.

"Well, Momo and I are a couple, how are you and Yachiru getting in without paying?" With that said he headed outside with Momo, not waiting for an answer from Rangiku or Yachiru.

"Toushiro-chan's got a point Ran-chan. How are we getting in?" Yachiru looked up to Rangiku and she just smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

------------------------------------------------------(Divider)------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?"

Yachiru looked at Rangiku vacantly. All she could do was stare. "You're wearing that in Public!" Rangiku had on a small, tight, halter neck mini-dress. It was bright yellow and the length of the skirt came slightly above her knees. It had a spaghetti strap back to it and it was the utmost revealing. The chest of the dress was cut into a v-shape so that most of her cleavage was shown. Rangiku could only smile as she thought of the look on her victim's face. She knew the moment she saw this sluttish dress in the store that it would come in handy.

"Don't worry Yachiru-chan, only one person will see me in this. You just wait right here. I'm a get us a date." Rangiku made a final check to see how she looked and made her way out her room and towards Captain Kuchiki's. She knocked on his door and waited a few moments until the door creaked open.

The look on Byakuya's face was priceless. His jaw hanged slightly open and his eyes were wider than usual. As quick as it came though, he regained his composure. Rangiku had wished she brought a camera. She gave a seductive smile, and winked at captain Kuchiki.

"Mastumoto" was all Byakuya could say. Well at least that's what Rangiku thought. Or maybe that's just all he wanted say, because sometimes that is all he says. To Rangiku, he apparently regained his composure on the outside, but mentally, he was still gawking.

"So, what do you think?" Rangiku turned around for Byakuya to see her whole body and smiled. "We are going to look so cute together! Don't you think this yellow is extraordinary?"

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched and he grimaced. He was shocked that the woman disobeyed everything he told her. He gave her precise demands and she disobeyed every one of them. He knew he didn't ask for much. All he wanted was a black outfit that was adequate to wear in public.

"Do you have any form of common sense? Wearing an outfit like that is an invitation to all men." Byakuya eyed her down, waiting for her to retreat to his demand but she still stood in front of him. It seemed as if she was not harmed by his insult. "I will not accept this. You are finding another dress, and that's final."

"No" Rangiku stated. "Why should I change? I want to wear this! I believe it looks great on me."

"Of course you believe that. But so does every other _man_ in the world! I will not accept my date looking like some simple dimwitted whore." Byakuya was on the edge. He was not one to loose his composure; especially to a women, but Rangiku was pushing him close. He was always portrayed as cool, calm, and collected. He had never lost control of himself and he wasn't about to start now.

"So..." Rangiku started. "That means that you believe I look good in this too then huh?" That caught Byakuya off guard. He flinched a little and could not come up with an answer. Rangiku giggled as she realized she had cornered him. Now was the perfect opportunity to ask the question. "Ok fine, I will change my dress… but only under one condition."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, a signal to show that he was intrigued. He had never been in a situation like this before. Rangiku had backed him up into a dead wall or in simpler terms, he was now between a rock and a hard place. He either had to go with her to the dance with that sultry yellow dress, or agree to her terms she was about to lay on him.

"I would like you to accompany me to the movies tonight" Rangiku started. "If you come with me, I will change my dress." Byakuya stood against the wall, utterly bewildered. He was expecting some dramatic choice to choose from, but the only thing the girl had wanted was for him to go to the movies with her. Byakuya sighed and looked back into his room. He only had a small amount of paperwork left to finish and he could always do that when he got back.

"Fine. Let's go to the movies." Rangiku squealed and gave Byakuya a bear hug. As quickly as she hugged him, she let go, realizing who she was hugging. She gave out a nervous laugh and then headed back in the direction of her room. She stopped when she realized she heard no footsteps behind her.

Rangiku turned around to see that Byakuya was no where to be found. She headed back towards his room and knocked on his door again. "Kuchiki-sama, aren't you coming?" Rangiku yelled. "I'm not going to leave until you come. You promised me!"

The door then opened and Byakuya walked out the door with what seemed to be a coat in his hands. "You are a persistent one, aren't you?" Before Rangiku could answer, he took the trench coat in his hands and placed in around her. As if reading her mind he answered her unspoken question. "I did not want you to be looking like that at the movies. At least with my coat on, your body will be covered." Rangiku smiled warmly at Byakuya, although it went unnoticed by him.

"You're so thoughtful" she teased. Byakuya refrained from rolling his eyes and headed towards the direction of the courtyard. "I'll be waiting outside."

Rangiku hurried back to her room and grabbed Yachiru. On her way down Rangiku told her what happened and Yachiru giggled. She couldn't believe Rangiku had convinced Byakuya to come to the movies. Arriving in the courtyard, Rangiku settled Yachiru onto the floor and checked if everyone was ready to go to the movies. They were all accounted for and Rangiku was about to give the command to leave when Yachiru interrupted her.

"How am I getting in Ran-chan? I have no date remember." Yachiru looked up at Rangiku for an answer and Rangiku just poked the little girl in her stomach.

"Don't worry about that Yachiru-chan. You're going to be Byakuya-sama's date also." Yachiru smiled and climbed up Byakuya's leg and onto his back.

"Yayy! Bya-kun and I are dates too!" Rangiku giggled at the sight as Byakuya patted Yachiru in the head, a rare sign of affection from him.

"Well then let's get going!" Yachiru yelled. The group began to walk towards the theater which was only a short way away. Along the path, Byakuya realized he didn't know what they were going to watch.

"What movie are we going to see?" he questioned.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3!" shouted Rangiku with much enthusiasm.

"Oh goodie" replied Byakuya sarcastically.

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is now complete. Man, is this chapter long. It's longer than all my other chapters. Well anyways read and review. Thanks for the support my fellow reviewers and fans. Well until my next update, **Salut**! "That's French for goodbye." lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not have the rights and the ownership of Bleach. Maybe one day, but as for now, the rights are not mine to claim the show which I love dearly.

Authors Note: This is the forth installment of Shinigami Party and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Sorry for the somewhat long wait. Just had to take a break, my brain was exhausted from all the summer work. lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Divider)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you like it Bya-kun?"

"It was rather amusing Yachiru" answered Byakuya simply.

"Yeah it was funny wasn't it? Too bad Ran-chan slept through half of it!"

Momo and Toushiro then began to laugh. Here they are in the middle of the night walking back from the movies and Rangiku had the nerve to fall asleep during the film. Of course since Byakuya was her date, everyone volunteered him to carry her back. Momo and Toushiro had wanted to wake her up but Yachiru decided against it. She convinced Momo and Toushiro that carrying her was for the best and poor Byakuya had to suffer for her decision. But what Momo and the others didn't know was that Yachiru wanted Byakuya to carry her back purposely.

As they were nearing the Shinigami, Rangiku began to stir in Byakuya's arms. She wiggled a little and grabbed hold of his shirt claiming the warmth from it. She sighed in relief and rested again, seeming to be at peace from the new gained heat. Byakuya was watching her closely, trying to ignore her actions. On the outside it seemed as if nothing was wrong, but in truth he was contemplating all of his feelings for her.

'It seems as if I begun to have feelings for the girl. At one moment she's just another person at the Shinigami and then whenever I'm around her, I begin feeling the same emotions I used to have with Hisana. I begin feeling-' but before Byakuya could finish his train of thought, he was distracted by the soul purpose of his thinking. Rangiku started to move again, snuggling more into his chest. At this time, her body had decided it was now time to wake up.

Rangiku's vision was blurry and all she could see was a black and pink figure. She looked around her and became conscious of the fact that everything around her was moving. As her eyes began to focus, she realized she was looking up at Byakuya the black figure and Yachiru on his shoulder, the pink figure. She gave them a smile and Yachiru smiled back. Byakuya looked at her for a moment but then continued looking at his destination.

"Ran-chan! You're finally awake!" shouted Yachiru. She hopped from Byakuya's shoulder and onto Rangiku's stomach.

Rangiku giggled and lightly pinched the pink headed girl on the cheek. "How long have I been out for Yachiru-kun?"

"Well…" Yachiru began, placing a finger on her lip and looking to the sky as if the question required much thought. "You've been out since Mr. Sparrow was driving his huge Pirate ship in the sand and coming towards his friends. I'd say that was almost if exactly towards the beginning."

"Oh!" started Rangiku. She gave an embarrassed look and apologized to Yachiru. The pink haired girl smiled, accepting her apology and remained seated on Rangiku's stomach.

Byakuya looked down at the both of them, now deciding to give his input. "It seems as if both of you believe that I'm going to continue carrying the two of you now that your fully conscious Matsumoto."

Rangiku looked to Byakuya and patted him on the shoulder. "Well of course we do!" she answered. "We're women of course, and by nature we deserve to be carried."

"Oh really now?" questioned Byakuya, amusement starting to show on his flawless face. "The I suppose the two of you wouldn't mind me carrying the both of you towards the training area, so I can teach the two of you how to achieve and use Bankai at midnight, now do we?"

At the sound of practice, Rangiku jumped out of Byakuya's arms, grabbed Yachiru and sprinted back to the Shinigami. Hitsugaya looked from Byakuya to the fleeing girls and chuckled. "I've never seen Rangiku run so fast to get back to the Shinigami! You really do have a way with women, don't you Kuchiki?"

Byakuya looked from the fleeing Rangiku to Hitsugaya acknowledging his statement, even though he wasn't sure what Hitsugaya meant by him 'having a way with women.'

"I want you to take good care of her" said Toushiro. Momo hearing Toushiro's last words, decided to run and catch up to Rangiku. She quickly excused herself and ran ahead of the two, already knowing where the conversation was headed. She had decided to let Byakuya and Toushiro work things out. She had a lot more time to spend with Toushiro; she didn't need all of him now.

Toushiro stopped walking and looked towards Byakuya. "She's like a sister to me. I don't want you to hurt her."

Byakuya stopped a couple steps ahead of Toushiro. "Hitsugaya… do you really believe I have any need to hurt Rangiku?"

Toushiro did not answer at first. He watched Byakuya, looking into his eyes trying to find an answer, but could not find anything. He really hated when people answer his questions with a question of their own, but that was the type of guy Byakuya is. He likes to keep to himself, hide his emotions from others, and let everyone be fooled by that mask he has on.

"I'm not talking about physical pain…" Toushiro answered. "It's just that, I've never seen you act like the way you do with Rangiku around other women. It's just instinct to think that you might have some other motive behind your actions."

Byakuya stared blankly at Toushiro. He could understand where he was coming from. He had noticed it himself that he acted slightly more relaxed when he was with Rangiku. In fact, he noticed it just when he was holding her asleep in his hands. The last woman he had carried was Hisana. She gave him the same feeling Hisana did every time he was with her. That was one of the reasons why he allowed himself to be more free. In truth, Byakuya was having a mental tug-of-war in what he should do; he wanted to get to know Rangiku more but feared that if he did, he would only think of her as a replacement for Hisana and not who she truly is.

Byakuya looked towards Toushiro not knowing how to answer his question. He hasn't had these feelings in years, let alone ever talked about them with anyone. "I do not want to hurt her in any form or way. If I did, I would have done s already."

Toushiro face softened up and smiled. "Well then, I guess that's settled." He then continued to walk seemingly as if nothing had occurred.

Byakuya watched Toushiro walk ahead of him and then decided to follow. He was surprised by the boy's actions. It amazed him how he can just change up his entire mood with just an answer.

Toushiro turned his head to look at Byakuya and the 6th captain returned the gaze. "If you ever need someone to talk to…" Hitsugaya smiled. He left the sentence unfinished and knew that captain Kuchiki got the message. Even though he was smiling, he knew Byakuya knew he was being serious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Divider)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku made it back to the Shinigami with Yachiru in hand. She wasn't beat for doing practice at night, and she wasn't about to start now.

"That was a fun night Ran-chan!" exclaimed Yachiru.

"Yeah, too bad I fell asleep. I really wanted to see Pirates of the Caribbean." Rangiku pouted and Yachiru just beamed a smile up at her.

"Don't worry Ran-chan, think on the bright side. At least you got carried back home by Bya-kun! Didn't I tell you I was going to get you guys together?" Rangiku just giggled, and gave Yachiru a whole hearted hug.

"I'm pretty sure about this when I say that you told me you was going to get me a date, not get me with Byakuya-sama." Yachiru smiled impishly up at Rangiku and hopped onto the floor.

"Well I gotta go! Time to see how Kenny is doing!" Yachiru sped off without allowing Rangiku to say another word. The orange haired vixen smiled and made her way towards her room; it was time to go to bed. She then realized she still had Byakuya's coat but stopped herself from going to his room. She decided she could use this some other time as an excuse to pay him a visit. Just at the thought, Rangiku blushed and headed into her room.


End file.
